


机器人Patty使用指南

by CondeCromo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondeCromo/pseuds/CondeCromo
Summary: 半个银翼杀手paro，私设如山。本文中：仿生人=机器人背景：旧款仿生人由于拥有和人类相似的感情和思维方式，并因此发生过仿生人杀害人类、举行起义等事件而被禁用，新一代仿生人一制造出来就被灌输了服务人类的思想，其中一部分仿生人的工作就是捕杀旧款仿生人。





	机器人Patty使用指南

**Author's Note:**

> 半个银翼杀手paro，私设如山。本文中：仿生人=机器人  
> 背景：旧款仿生人由于拥有和人类相似的感情和思维方式，并因此发生过仿生人杀害人类、举行起义等事件而被禁用，新一代仿生人一制造出来就被灌输了服务人类的思想，其中一部分仿生人的工作就是捕杀旧款仿生人。

 

 

 

James又一次加班到十点。

城市里夜晚的街道依然拥堵，硕大的霓虹广告牌横贯头顶的夜空，像五彩染料污染了夜晚原本的颜色。最新款家用仿生人的全息像从霓虹灯丛里走出来，James开车从她的酒红色高跟鞋底穿过，背离这一切向市郊驶去。

一连几辆警用飞行器伴随着尖锐的警笛声从James身侧擦身飞过。铬黄色的路灯照亮前方一小堆残骸，几个警察装扮的黑色影子封锁了道路，光亮的黑色枪管抵在他们腿边。

贫民窟的黑市和市郊经常发生这样的事故。James停下来准备掉头，一位警察走过来粗鲁地敲了敲他的车前盖。“这一片已经被全部封锁，10分钟内滚回你的家里去。”

James暗骂了一声，拐向了另一条漆黑的小巷。

也许今天James的运气真的不怎么好，刚开出几百米，旧车头又撞上了什么东西。沉闷的坠地声，还有一声低低的呻吟。他叹了口气，拉开车门。

被撞倒的是刚刚从失事的警用飞行器里逃出来的Patrick。那是一辆运送旧款仿生人的囚车。里面有几个危险人物，比如一名极有号召力的反动组织头目，半小时前的那场劫狱就是他和他的手下策划的。但Patrick和车里的其他人都不一样，他是一款家用机器人，或者说，性爱机器人。他很软弱，也很天真。他的身体也不像劳作用的机器人一样强健。人们的审美几十年未变，这款曾经很受欢迎的机器人是一个漂亮的大胸甜心，拥有饱满又柔软的胸肌，不算很细还带一点软肉的腰和挺翘有弹性的屁股。他还有像没有被污染的天空一样蓝的眼睛。

 

这个红黑头发的小个子救下了他，吃力地把高大的机器人塞进比较宽敞的后座。

“你还好吗？……需要送你去医院吗？”James略略斟酌开口问道。刚才他匆匆瞥到这个白皮肤男人脸上有几道细小伤口，并且他还刚被自己撞了。

“我是一个机器人，先生。很快就会好的。也许只要几天。”这就是Patrick和别的机器人的区别，旧款仿生人正在被猎杀，在一个陌生人面前轻易地说出自己的身份，很有可能就会引来杀身之祸。而他从不会对人类撒谎。

但Patrick并不愚蠢。也许，作为一个性爱机器人，他太软弱了，根本无法对人类构成威胁。之前他被抓住，仅仅是因为他凑巧倒霉地出现在仿生人警察追捕逃犯的地方，而他刚好又是一个旧型号。抓他或者不抓对警察来说其实没有什么区别。也许，他会是安全的。

“我刚从那场车祸里逃出来。”他借着黑暗偷偷打量黄皮肤的亚裔年轻人，他穿着看不太出颜色的格纹衬衫和深色的加绒旧夹克，戴着一副眼镜，看起来像是一个好相处的人类。

“呃……好吧。”James腾出一只手挠了挠头，“看来你得在我家里待上几天了？”随即他又加上一句不太合时宜的玩笑话，在紧张或尴尬的时候他经常这样：“我猜，你大概不会是个机器人杀手吧，那种顶着张漂亮脸蛋实际上痛恨人类的反人类分子？”

“我是个旧款性爱机器人，我能做饭做家务，也学过护理。能在网上查到我的型号。”机器人好听的男中音从后座传过来，语气认真没带笑意。

James闭上了嘴。

 

机器人Patrick在James的小公寓里住了下来。

公寓是普通的一室一厅，客厅的一侧是这几年流行的超大落地窗，从富人区到市郊的廉价住宅都装着这样差不多的弧面玻璃。只是Patrick从这里望出去只能看见城市边缘一点模糊的黄色影子。

他的肋骨在两次车祸里受了不算轻的伤，脸上和肩上有一些在杂乱建筑物间奔跑造成的伤痕，但这些不影响他的活动。

屋子的主人出门上班了。今天很冷，小个子裹了一件厚厚的羽绒衣。出门前他贴心地给机器人开了暖气，陈旧的暖气管道隆隆作响，吵闹但又温暖。其实Patrick是一个有点怕冷的机器人。他会感到寒冷，恐惧，无奈，悲伤，还有一些他不知道该怎么定义的感情，一段在他的原装芯片里未曾刻下的代码。现在，他为James的体贴感到一点高兴。因为他怕冷，而暖气费很贵。

热起来的空气使他的身体感到舒适。之前他几乎不去注意那些伤带来的痛感，而现在他像浸在热水里一样，疼痛荡然无存。

Patrick决定为这个人类做些什么，比如整理他乱糟糟的房间。

 

* * *

James并不把他当作一个机器人，他看向他的目光就像打量一个人类同伴，或许更加亲昵一点。他开始叫他“Patty”。就像一个和小伙伴交换心爱玩具的男孩，他笑着告诉Patrick也可以叫他Jimmy。

“Patty，让我看看你的伤。”

James说着，视线逡巡过他饱满的额头、裸露着的脖颈和一小截锁骨，上面的伤口已经愈合，留下几道粉色柔软的伤疤。而下一刻，他的手被一只温暖的手握住，随后覆上了一片细腻的皮肤。棕色头发的机器人一只手撩开毛衣，一只手握着男人的手抚上自己的肋下。Patrick一脸认真，James可以算得上瞠目结舌。他的手指忍不住在那白皙的皮肤上滑动几下，原本大片狰狞的淤青已经褪去，被触碰过的皮肤隐隐发红。裸露的皮肤在微凉的空气刺激下发颤，看起来很软的胸肌上粉色的乳尖微微挺立起来，在毛衣的下摆若隐若现。

这太糟糕了。James反手拉下他的衣摆，抚平皱褶的动作堪称粗鲁。他故作镇定地说：“恢复得这么好我就放心啦。”Patrick瞥见快步走开的男人耳尖泛起红色。

 

James单身了26年，有时候会用手解决自己的生理需求。

市中心的暗巷里总是会有一些打扮艳丽的仿生人妓女在招揽生意，James有一次在附近被一名穿着紫色浴衣的妓女拦下，他回想起她闪闪发光的尖锐指甲，像是改造过的锋利金属薄片，他显然不是一位合适的、喜欢寻求刺激的客人。James礼貌地拒绝而后落荒而逃。此刻，他又不合时宜地想起与他仅一墙之隔的Patrick。James也许还没意识到这段时间那个蓝眼睛的机器人过于频繁地被他想起。Patrick与他见过的所有机器人都不同，拥有柔软的性格，还有同样柔软的肉体。毕竟他是一台性爱机器人……这个话题一直被他们刻意回避，实际上只有James觉得它过于微妙以至于不太敢提起，而机器人本人只会带着点疑惑，愿意回答人类的所有问题。

James闭着眼睛，不由自主地回想起傍晚那一场小小的事故。手指下光滑的皮肤触感柔软，像最稠的蜂蜜，还有那胸部柔和的曲线……James从喉咙里急促地喘了一下，将手伸进了睡裤里。

 

第二天清早，James揉着头毛走出卧室，Patrick已经像之前的几天一样，在厨房里准备好了可口的早餐。

“今天是你的休息日吗，Jimmy？”餐桌上机器人突然开口。

今天的Patrick一直显得有些心事重重。

“是啊，这几天的工作真的好累哦Patty。”黑头发男人喝了一大口牛奶，嘴唇边沾着奶渍让他看起来像在撒娇。

Patrick决定晚点再和他谈谈，谈谈关于他是时候离开这个话题。但今天是James难得的休息日，他想和他待在一起。

惴惴不安的情绪一直持续到夜幕降临。期间James和他一起分享了最近的趣事，还有宅男最喜欢的VR游戏，但Patrick一直有些心不在焉。

“Jimmy，我想我应该和你谈谈。现在我的伤已经好了。这几天麻烦你的照顾，我想……我该走了。”最终，在他们一起坐在沙发上的时候，他还是提起了这个。

“现在待外面会有危险的，你不知道吗？”James有点意外。另外，严格说起来，似乎是Patrick照顾James更多一点。

“但是……”但是留下来也许会给你带来更多的困扰。私藏一个没有身份证明的仿生人，听起来就是一个大麻烦。而Patrick其实不像外表看起来那么好欺负，他敏捷谨慎，一个人也能过得挺好的。至少之前的几年都是。

“留下来吧。”James率先打破了这一小阵难捱的沉默。

“但我什么也没有。”Patrick垂着头。等价交换，甚至不平等交易，这是人类几百年来一直做的。Patrick想象不出他还有什么东西可以换取这个“留下来和善良的人类James一起住”的机会。

“什么？”

“我没有可以给你的、让你能收留我的东西。”

“不，我不要你给我什么……”James有点着急，伸手抓住了机器人放在腿侧的手。由于姿势的关系，现在他们挨得有些近。人类温热的呼吸迎面拂来。

Patrick却像突然想起什么一样，在James反应过来之前，翻身跨坐上了James的大腿，试探地轻轻磨蹭。那双明亮的眼睛盯着他的脸。

“……Patty？你想做什么？”

“我能给你的，只有 _ _这个__ 。”

“啊不，等等，Patty……”

“你不要吗？”好听的声音不易察觉地带上了一点点委屈。

“不，我要。不，不，先停下，你先听我解释。人们和另一半做这种亲密的事是出于喜爱之情，而不是、不应该是交易。”

Patrick没明白，如果“性”是基于爱，那么为什么人类又给自己源源不断地制造了这么多用来满足“性”的机器人。但是他愿意相信James说的话，也许James是一个不太一样的人类，就像自己是一个不太一样的机器人。

“我想要你留下，是因为我喜欢你，你明白吗？”看着那颗微微歪着的毛茸茸棕色脑袋，漂亮的蓝眼睛流露出困惑和直白的信任，像高中生一样略带鲁莽的表白就这样自然而然地宣之于口。James悄悄松了口气。

胸腔里精密的人造结构无声地运转，从心脏的地方悄悄传来热度，渴求、温暖、愉悦等情绪的碎片混杂在一起，在温热但没有搏动的人造心脏里漾起涟漪，它与那些已经存在的感觉全然不同。

“我想是的。”Patrick说完咬住了下嘴唇，这是他下意识的小动作，James一直觉得很可爱。

 

“那现在我们可以继续吗？”

James再次被他的Patty的坦率惊到。

“可、可以，我们去床上。”小个子男人红了脸。

 

赤裸的机器人像一尊无瑕的大理石雕像，平躺在单人床上。平时James一个人睡绰绰有余的床此时显得有些拥挤。他们的皮肤无法避免地相接，亲昵地摩擦。James分开了那两条结实匀称的腿，跪在它们之间，感受着手掌下滑腻的皮肤微微的颤栗。

“我以为你会是比较主动的那个，Patty。”James笑着亲了亲他翘起的膝盖。

其实Patrick并不太理解他所被赋予的对“性”的认知。他的脸蛋发红发烫，嗫嚅着开口：“我只明白一些理论知识……我没有被使用过。”

我是第一次“使用”Patty的人。这一想法冒了出来，直接拨动了和下腹相连的那根神经。

James喘了一口粗气，俯下身堵住了那张开合的嘴。Patrick的口腔温暖湿滑，他们的舌头搅在一起，亲吻是如此甜蜜。两个第一次做这种事的人，不得章法，亲得气喘吁吁，最终还是不需要呼吸的机器人略胜一筹。

“你作弊了！”James匀了一口气，往下揉捏他的乳尖，直到它们硬得像颗小石头。他无师自通地舔咬起那殷红的两点，从上方传来甜腻婉转的哼鸣。

Patrick伸出手摸了摸James涨起来的裆部，泛着水光的眼珠看着他，咬着嘴唇，那丰满的下唇也染上亮晶晶的水色，引得James 的阴茎在他手里跳了一下。他的身体自发淌出了汩汩液体，男人的阴茎可以毫无阻碍地全部埋进去。

他们又吻成一团。James像个刚开荤的小男孩急切地律动，柔软的臀部和他突出的胯骨碰撞发出让人脸红的声音。他伸出手揉捏那两团在他眼前晃动起来的丰腴乳肉，抚过软软的腰肉，然后是Patrick硬挺的阴茎，在他手里灼灼发烫。

“Jimmy——”机器人只能勉强发出破碎的呻吟，叫出男人的名字。

James找到了他体内的敏感点，次次快速精确地撞击在那一点上，Patrick的叫声变得高亢又甜美。他很快就射了。高潮带来的新奇快感弥漫全身，充满他每一块肌肉，每一个细胞。他想为James笑，想为他流泪，这一刻涌上来的情感比以往几十年的总和还要多，复杂而让人上瘾。最后Patrick只好贴上男人的脸给了他一个吻。

James流了很多汗，他汗津津地回吻，把汗珠留在了机器人白里透红的脸颊上，然后他激烈地射进了Patrick挺翘的屁股里。

 

他们一起挤在狭小的浴室里清洗，小个子只要低下头就能把脸埋进机器人饱满柔软的胸肌里，而他也确实这么做了。到后来他们双双失控又来了一发。

最后他们疲倦地一起爬上床，身体交缠地挤在一起。

“明天得去买张大床了。”James把脸搁在Patrick的颈窝嘟囔着，故意把湿热的呼吸喷洒在那一小片皮肤上。

“我可以一起去吗？”Patrick搂住小个子瘦削的背。

“当然。不过我们需要先去给你办一个身份证明。”James亲了亲爱人的脸颊。“我在警局恰好认识一个警官。Leigh。你们改天可以认识一下。”

 

 

END

 

 

 

 


End file.
